


Anakin and Padmé (with Luke) - Say Your Name

by KaelinaLovesLomaris



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8065195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaelinaLovesLomaris/pseuds/KaelinaLovesLomaris
Summary: This is a fanvid, telling Anakin/Vader's story as told through the eyes of Padmé and Luke.Song is Say Your Name by Plumb.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sophycroft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophycroft/gifts).




End file.
